Attack on Red eyes
by Golden Sheath
Summary: Alex Valkyrie was a young boy a Scout patrol managed to find but due to "certain circumstances" and a strange power coming from Alex he is pressed into the Cadet core and is hoped to be a scout, but will Alex have the strength to hold off his inner demons and become a soldier of Humanity? or will he inevitably become a monster that he was meant to be?
1. new FriendsHA!

Attack on Red Eyes Episode 1 Making Friends...HA!

I do NOT own Attack on Titan only this story so please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>MY OC<br>**

**Name: Alex Valkyrie **

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human?**

**Age: 13 (will get older as the story progresses)  
><strong>

**Appearance: Has very stoic facial features, has brown hair and blue eyes (which turns red when he gets angry)**

**Personality: Alex is either cold, Calculated and cruel or he could be very sarcastic, he only sees life as a way to take other life and takes the phrase "kill or be killed" very seriously **

**Bio: Alex tends to stay away from people and dose usually not play well with others, he thinks people with big dreams for the future are Idiots and fools he has a very dark all rough past, (aka Childhood) and was found by a regiment of scouts who saw him take on and kill a group of Watchman Titans (I will explain what they are soon) outside Wall Rose...several years after wall Maria fell, for a boy he was amazing in Combat but what was most disturbing about the Boy that they found was that he had piercing Red eyes and had some kind of strange red energy coming from him... **

**Watchman Titans: like the Armored and colossal Titan Watchman Titans are a relatively new type on Titan but very unique in there own way, They are Human Size and are very intelligent for Titans even though they share the same physiology, they hunt in Packs like Raptors in groups of ten or more sometimes they will team up with other packs to make groups of twenty or even thirty, but there most terrifying aspect of the Watchman Titans are the razor sharp blades they have on there arms which they disturbing know how to use they are known to cut whole squads of soldiers to pieces before eating them, no body knew where they can from...they just showed up one day with the Armored and the Colossal.  
><strong>

**AN/ Hey guys I hope you like My OC for Attack on Titan and my new type of Titan as well :D **

**now then to the story **

* * *

><p>There he was a Thirteen year old Alex Valkyrie in a cart filled with other recruits on there way to the Cadet Base today was the day he will start the journey to become a soldier and valiantly defend Humanity from the Titans...HA! Laughable! he didn't give a Damn about Humanity or the Titans he was just in it for the adventure and the killing...oh yes especially the killing.<p>

The cart stopped and Alex made his way to the opening of the Cadet Core boot camp with the other recruits where they quickly learned the salute and how to stand at attention they were then marched to the main field Alex was stood next too a short bald kid

"STRAIGHTEN THOSE SPINES PISSHEADS THE 104th CADET CORE BOOT CAMP STARTS NOW! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF I'M COMMADON KIETH SHARREZ AND YOU WILL LEARN TO HATE ME!

_"too late Balde I already do"_ though Alex

"TRAINING WILL BE A WHITE KNUCKLE RIDE THROUGH HELL, IF I HAVE DONE MY JOB RIGHT YOU WILL WAKE UP WITH A COLD SWEAT FROM MEMORIES OF THIS PLACE EVERY MORNING FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!

_"try me"_

RIGHT KNOW YOU ARE NOTHING, LIVESTOCK BUT OVER THE NEXT THREE SOUL CRUSHING YEARS YOU WILL LEARN TO TAKE DOWN YOUR OWN GOLIATH!"

_"I already have you straight faced meatball head"_

"REMEMBER THIS MOMENT WHEN YOU COME FACE TO FACE WITH HIM BECAUSE HERE IS WHERE YOU ASK YOURSELF AM I A FIGHTER OR FEED!"

_"do I really have to ask myself that question?"_

The Commador continued to ramble on and on about fighter's and feed so Alex just lost interest with what he was saying until the Cammador suddenly loomed over him

"AND WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU MAGGOT!"

"Alex Valkyrie originally from Trost sir"

"Valkyrie ay? and why did you join?"

"To kill Titans what else?" replied Alex

"Really?...you want to know the truth boy?" said the Commador whose face suddenly came dangerously close to Alex's

"you are nothing but feed...do know that Valkyrie?...you'd probably be the first to get eaten alive"

"your breath stinks sir..." replied Alex

There was a defining silence in the air Alex could tell everyone had there eyes on him in disbelief.

"what did you say son...?" asked the Commador Alex could tell that he was PISSED

"I said you breath stinks sir...It smells like Mustard dipped in Cat Piss sir" said Alex that was enough earn a few smirks from around him and for him to get a headbutt from the Commador

Alex Grunted as he reeled back a bit from the sudden pain but soon returned to but position only to find The Commador yelling at him

"I HATE YOU BOY YA KNOW THAT! IM GOING TO MAKE THE NEXT THREE YEARS PURE HELL FOR YOU! YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Can't wait sir"

That was enough to earn him a Punch in the stomach and a few gasp's from around him

"ON YOUR FEET YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled The Commador

Alex got up but this time he was Pissed he had to Mentally restrain himself from lasing out and killing the Commador were he stood.

* * *

><p>It was Night time and after being yelled at constantly by the Commador, Alex sat on a table and was eating some kind of not so appetizing soup while that was happening there was a small crowd that was gathered around some kid with black hair and blue eyes talking about what happened when the colossal first appeared at Shigonshina, five years ago.<p>

Eren...at lest that's what Alex thought he was called was acting like a complete fool saying how he was going to slaughter all the titans and send them back to hell, that last part was enough to make Alex smirk loudly, to loudly in fact because this Eren kid heard him and sent a glare his way

"Im sorry have you got something to say?" said Eren

"Oh no please continue...continue on how you will effortlessly slaughter every single on this planet" said Alex whose voice dripped in sarcasm on his stoic face

"Hand on a minute your Alex Valkyrie aren't you the Idiot who got headbutted and punched in the stomach by the Commador" said Eren

"Me the Idiot...coming from the Dumbass who vows to supposedly kill every single Titan in existence" Replied Alex

This made Eren stand up and walk over to Alex

"Are you trying to Pick a fight?"

"No im being realistic"

"You weren't there at Shigonshina how would you know anything" snapped Eren

Alex stood up he was higher then Eren by quite a bit "I would know enough to not set false fantasy's and douchbag promises that will only get me killed in the future"

Eren growled and looked like he was about to strike, Alex just stoically stood there seeing what Eren would do next

"Guys come on brake it up" some Kid with Black hair and freckles said as he stood between us

Eren continued to glare at me until some good looking girl with Black hair dragged him away.

"Hmph"

* * *

><p>The next days was aptitude day and each recruit including Alex got there own 3DM gear and was required to undergo a test of balance if they failed they would get shipped to the fields.<p>

After Eren's epic fail of a go Alex was next he got himself in position and as the ropes connected to his 3DM gear he was hoisted in the air, keeping his clam and composure Alex crossed his arms folded his legs outwards a bit and there he hung perfectly no wobbles no worries, after ten Minutes of just hanging there he was let down.

At Night Alex over heard Eren and some blond kid named Armin asking for some one to help with Eren because of his failure at the aptitude test

"Well well well not so high and mighty now are we" said Alex from around the corner from where Eren and Armin where

"Shut up Alex" said Eren

"What? what happened to slaughtering all the titans and sending them to hell" teased Alex

"I SAID SHUT UP ALEX" snapped Eren, Armin held Eren Back from Charging at Alex before glaring at Alex himself, Alex raised a eyebrow in response.

"what are you gonna do Mop Top" challenged Alex Armin glared at him again before dragging Eren away.

"HMhmhmhmhmhmhm"

Alex was on his way back to his bed when...

"HEY" came a feminine voice behind him

"Hmm" said Alex and turned around the girl who was walking up to him was Mikasa, Eren's supposed "Girlfriend"

She grabbed Alex by the collar and pinned him up against the wall

"What's your problem with Eren!"

Alex smacks Mikasa's hands off of him and pushes her back

"My problem with Eren?! well nothing...apart from he is an Idiot who doesn't see the reality of what he is going up against"

"You leave him alone Alex or you will answer to me!" threatened Mikasa

Alex through his arms in the air in a fake surrender

"OOOHHHH No! im in big trouble now! if I don't get my act together I will have to deal with Eren's girlfriend! God im scared!"said Alex in his sarcastic manner

Mikasa Blushed as well as got angry

"You..."

"What are you gonna do huh" said Alex his tone suddenly getting deadly serious

*DONGDONGDONG*

"Hmph" said Alex walking off with a pissed off Mikasa behind him getting ready to go to bed

* * *

><p><strong>AN well chapter one done I hope you guys enjoyed it be sure to leave a review. peace out  
><strong>


	2. The Monster inside me

Attack On red eyes Episode 2 The Monster inside me

I do NOT own Attack on Titan

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago...<strong>

A Young Alex was running through a forest it was dead at mid night he was tired, frightened and angry but if "they" ever caught him he will most defiantly die, Alex continued to run and run and run he could hear "them" there blood curling cry's...the chomping of there teeth and the clattering of there "Blades" Alex was outside of wall Rose and it had been a few years after the fall of wall Maria and "They" had been everywhere lately.

Alex continued to run all that he had on him were the cloths on his back and a pair of anti Titan Blades that he had stolen from where he had come from Alex was exhausted but he thought he had lost his pursuers so he stopped and hid behind a large tree and caught his breath, he was painting like a dog his lungs felt like they were gonna burst but he had escaped, he had time he just needed to escape and make it to wall Rose but for now he was on his own it was just him...in a silent forest...wait a minute...too silent? *SHINK*

Alex's head darted to the left only to see an arm blade coming at his head with some speed he lept out of the way to avoid getting decapitated he unsheathed his anti Titan blades and got in a fighting stance there he saw it That ugly face those deadly sharp arm blades and the dried blood around the things mouth...It was a Watchman Titan.

It let out a blood curling cry before charging again it's arm blades ready to make mincemeat out of the poor boy but Alex stood firm not letting fear stopping him like so many times before The Watchman Titan brought its right arm blade on Alex's neck, Alex blocked the attack and swung his blade at the Watchers chest, the Watcher blocked Alex's blade with it's left arm blade and dashed forward in a double thrust action Alex did a Roley poly to dodge the thrust only to jump high into the air in realization that the Watcher KNEW that it's attack failed and swung round both its blades in a attempt to cut the boy in half, Alex flipped over the Watchman and with a cry embedded his blade into the Watchman's nape.

The Watchman tilted over and landed with a thud on the ground While Alex wasted no time and quickly ran off if he was correct there will be nine more Watchmen looking for him and there were bound to of heard that little skirmish.

**Meanwhile nearby... **

"HEY STEPHO! YOU SEE ANYTHING!" yelled Nathan (a scout)

"NOTHING!" Stepho yelled back (a fellow scout)

"OK LETS GET BACK TO THE MAIN UNIT HANJI IS EXPECTING US!" yelled Nathan

"ALRIGHT LE..." Stepho suddenly sees the Watchmen in a group heading in a certain direction

"SCRATCH THAT! I SEE A GROUP OF WATCHMEN OVER HERE!" yelled Stepho

"ROGER THAT! FALL BACK WE WILL REPORT IT TO HANJI"

And with that the events were set for the scouts to find a new powerful but frightening "Human Weapon"

**Back with Alex...**

Alex continued to run when he lost his footing and tripped up on a tree root he fell flat on his face unfortunately for him there was a steep fall beside him and the ground stated to give way Alex got up as fast as he could because he new an OH FUCK moment was about to happen, but he was to late the ground gave way beneath him and he fell 30 ft downwards.

Alex Grunted in pain as he hit the ground as he got up coughing and grunting suddenly he heard a blood curling cry and looked straight up he saw multiple Watchmen jumping off the cliff, one was darting downwards straight towards him, Alex jumped out of the way and as the Watchman landed and in a sudden dash Alex unsheathed his anti Titan blades and rushed forwards and sliced of the Watchman's head at the Nape.

Alex then is if almost on instinct Alex with his Anti Titan blades blocked an attack each on his left and right from two other Watchmen he then ducked an attack from another Watchmen and spun his legs around in a attempt to trip the Watchmen up, only to fail and almost get his legs cut off Alex lept back as far as he could but then the inevitable happened A Watchman slashed him in the back which made him cough up blood as was forced forward, he then was slashed on the left side of his chest all to way to his right hip Alex coughed up more blood but despite this he still continued to fight cutting and hacking at the Watchman in a last brave but futile attempt, but it was cut short as an arm blade went in from his back and out through his stomach Alex let out a cry of fear and pain as he was thrown from the air, to the ground in a sick thud blood squelched from his wounds as he got up onto his knees, The Watchmen surrounded him ready to tear him apart...

"URGH" squirmed Alex he hated the position he was in now just like so many times in the past there he was weak, helpless and pitiful he hated it so much...so much!...SO MUCH!

_"Ive got to do this" _ thought Alex and closed his eyes he was angry enough as it is but know he had push it, channel his rage into something more powerful and twisted anyone had ever seen.

A low growl emanating from him he opened his eyes they were blood red and a strange red power started coming from within him, The Watchmen were almost on top of him Alex let out his own bloodcurdling cry before...

**With Hanji...**

The scout patrol came to the last area the Watchmen were last seen

"Right here Mam this is the area where I saw them" said Stepho pointing to the ground

"I got tracks" said Nathan

"And you said there was just one group...?" asked Hanji her tone serious

"Yeah a group of eight to ten heading west" replied Stepho

Hanji's face suddenly lit up in excitement "THAT'S PERFECT! YET ANOTHER WATCHMEN TO CAPTURE AND EXAMINE! PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT! Everyone West! go after the Watchmen!

The team of twenty+ scouts went after the Watchmen unknowing what kind of shock awaits them...

"I Hear the Watchman's cry's were close!" yelled Nathan

"OH GOODY OH GOODY OH GOODY!" chimed Hanji "GET READY EVERYONE"!

The group of twenty+ scouts let out there battle cry before arriving at the scene and what they saw shocked them to the core...

Nine Watchmen Titans cut to pieces blood all over the place then there eyes looked to the unthinkable a small young boy on his knees, an anti Titan blade in each hand, piercing cruel but somewhat sweet red eyes looking at them and a strange red energy coming from the boy...

Hanji slowly got off her horse and started to slowly walk towards the boy while the rest of the scouts looked at the him in awe and fear

Alex then blackout out and landed in a pool of blood with a small splash...

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day...<br>**

Alex woke up with a gasp he was sweating and panting like hell and his eyes were red which was NOT GOOD he had yet another nightmare, of the day the scout group found him. He quickly got out of bed, covered his eyes and ran out of the hut where the others were sleeping unfortunately he had already woke a few of them up...

Alex Ran he ran and ran and ran and ran until he was certain it was impossible to find him, he stopped in front of a river that was used by the cadet core, catching his breath he looked down at the crystal clear water being illuminated by the moon light and staring up at him was his reflection and those demonic eyes he had as long as he could remember.

Alex stared at his reflection and his reflection continued to stare back

"Monster...Demon...Murderer" Alex said those three words like it was both a gift and a curse

"These are what I am...I have to be these...If I want to be strong

* * *

><p><strong>AN Chapter two done! let me know what you guess think...pretty please  
><strong>


	3. Glimpse of a troubled past

Attack on Red eyes episode 3 glimpse of a troubled past

I do not own the epic known as Attack on titan only this story so please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The present <strong>

It was morning and Alex finally calmed down enough to walk back to camp when he got there and to his sleeping hut his face looked unreadable and his eyes where covered under his brown hair, he was noticed by other boys who gad already drawn suspicion to him, one of them who had brown hair and Hazel eyes and who's name was Jean spoke out to him as the others were getting ready for yet another hard days worth of training that lay ahead of them.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Alex! Im talking to you" snapped Jean

"Notice that I am Ignoring you" Alex stoically replied

"Hmph...where were you? and why did you leave last night?" Jean asked with suspicions tone (Jean was one of the few people that Alex woke up leaving the hut)

"None of your Damn Business" replied Alex who only made Jean smirk

"Let me guess getting your ass thrashed by the Commador again?!" teased Jean with a cocky tone to his voice Alex turned around and walked up him until He was looking at Jean dead in the eyes.

"I said...Mind your own Fucking businesses" Alex said with a more angry tone

Jean Grunted and sized Alex up, people began to look as the two young men looked like they were ready to fight, Jean looked in Alex's cold, cruel Blue eyes...those are eyes that have seen, felt and done things that no one will believe and the look on his face was more than intimidating.

"Dude relax i was only having a joke" said Jean as he backed down

"Right" replied Ales sarcastically

as Alex took off his night cloths and quickly put on a freshly done kit on before anyone yes I mean ANYONE could see his body, his body was filled with large scars, slash marks and old wounds that haven't healed yet.

_"I cant let anyone see these, not now not ever" _

Alex then walked out and went to the Food hut he got his food and chose one of the far corner tables where it was darkest and had no people on it then sat down and ate his food he ignored the whispers and looks he was getting from other cadets...well did his best to ignore them other times he sent his own deadly glare at the whisperers to shut them up.

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago <strong>

Hanji was making her way through the cambers of the HQ of the scouts, she had a mixture of stoicness and shock on her face hell she was still reeling from what she had just seen! a small boy taking on a group of 9 Watchman and not only did he win he also had a strange terrifying power emanating from him and had wicked red eyes as well.

truth be told she was interested in the boy and at the same time felt strangely sorry for him

She opened a certain door and walked into the room where the person she was looking for was there

"Commander Erwin" She saluted

The Commander a man with blond hair and blue eyes (you could say he was an Aryan) looked up from his work " Ah Henji I was told you wanted to see me about a" he looked down at his papers " new discovery?"

"Yes sir" she replied she took a deep breath before continuing "earlier Tonight we were on a scout patrol outside wall Rose we hadn't ran into a single Titan which was unexpected and disappointing, but then two of my scouts on the left flank spotted a group of watchman Titans heading East, when i was given the news I swooped with joy being given the chance to capture yet another Watchman Titan for science so we followed them to what looked like a small clearing, but when we charged into the clearing to take them..."

Erwin looked at Hanji as she stopped telling him what happened

"Hanji...what happened next" he asked looking at her

"...When we charged into the clearing we found that all of the Watchmen Titans we were following were slaughtered all had there heads cut off by the naps and...what killed them...was a young boy we found on his knees he had anti titan blades on him and...was covered in steaming blood...he also had cruel but at the same time sweet red eyes and a strange power coming from him, he collapsed into unconsciousness after he saw us.

"Erwin's eyes widened slightly after hearing what Hanji just said "Red eyes..and a strange power coming from him?"

"Yes sir" Hanji replied

"where is this boy now?"

"In a cell in the dungeon sir...after seeing him in "that" state it's best to put him in a isolated area sir"

"hmm...very well let me know when the boy wakes up" ordered Erwin

"Yes sir" replied Hanji with a salute

* * *

><p><strong>Years later...<br>**

Alex was soaring through air like an eagle with an uncontrollable hunger, looking for targets aka pieces of what looked like to be meat put on top wooden Titan dummies using his 3DM gear he went at top speed looking like a flash to anyone who saw him nearby 3 targets came into view.

_"3 targets ahead time to show these Barsteds what I can do"_

Using his anti titan blades and some very impressive stunts with his 3DM gear Alex cut through the targets right down to the wood where it was attached to he then zip lined off as if nothing happened leaving the people in charge of the targets absolutely gobsmacked.

Alex then found two more targets ahead but this time he wasn't alone a blond haired girl by the name of Annie and Jean were coming upon the targets as well Alex was just about to hit the target when Annie sped past him and was about to strike.

_"Oh no you don't Bitch!" _

Just as Annie was about to strike the target Alex whizzed past her and struck the target first and quickly plus skillfully the second, now Alex wasn't facing Annie but he could still feel the glare she was giving him, as he went on there where once again three more targets ahead but Alex had caught up to Eren and His "Girlfriend" Mikasa on the final stage of the exercise Alex saw Mikasa cut through the the Targets with relative ease but Eren didn't do a good enough job.

_"Not Deep enough Dumbass! Here is how you really do it!" _

Once again with Pure skill he cut his way through the targets easily each time leaving a huge chunk of the target gone in less then a second

_"Mikasa Ackerman Modal cadet, Excels in everything, in fact its no understatement to call the girl a genius" _Thought the Commador as she sped past him

_"Eren Jeager Lack luster in the classroom, Marginally better in the field...but, driven by a seance of propose that's almost terrifying" _Thought the Commador as he sped past him

Alex then sped past The Commador at Mockingly fast speed making the ground Dust up as he came near it

_"Alex Valkyrie...a truly amazing Cadet on the field, gifted at everything, but is also disrespected by other Cadets because of his cold and sarcastic attitude._

It was in the middle of the day and people were doing hand to hand combat practice...well trying anyway

*SLAM* Alex thew his opponent down to the Ground with real force driving the wind out of his lungs, his opponent lay there out of the count

"Pathetic..." said Alex out loud as he was walking off

as he did he saw Eren Wrestle with a Big blond kid named Reiner , Mikasa wrestle with a little blond girl named Krista, and a Bald kid and a red head doing...well he didn't know what the fuck they were doing.

He suddenly came to a stop and slowly tilted his head to the right he saw Annie looking at him with her stoic and...you could almost say curios eyes, he stoically stared back at her with a bored but annoyed look on his face the continued to stare at each other until Annie walked off.

_"The hell was that Bitch's_ _Problem"_

"Alex"

Alex turned around too see Reiner walking up too him Eren was behind him

"*SIGH* what is it Reiner?"

"Me and Eren saw that staring contest you had with Annie, would you agree with us in saying that she deserves a lesson?"

"A lesson for what?"

"Slacking off"

"I don't give a Damn" said Alex

"Really...?" said Riener

"Yep she has always been that kind of Bitch to begin, with so what's the point? she wont learn"

Both Eren's and Reiner's eyes widened when he said that

"The Fuck are you two looking at me like that for?" asked Alex

Alex then sensed a rather pissed off presence behind him "...*SIGH*Prefect"

Behind him was a rather pissed off Annie who had heard everything he had said

"Ya know its not nice to listen into other people's conversation's...Annie Leonheart" said Alex stoically said

Annie raised her arms and got in a fighting stance

Alex looked at Riener "well Riener...you'll get your wish"

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago...<br>**

A young Alex woke upin a cell

"Ugh, where am I?" he said to himself

"He's awake" Alex heard a voice say

"Ill go get Hanji" he heard another voice say

His eyes focused on a guard who looked at him before he stood at attention

Alex looked around he was in a cell...What a surprise and was in cuffs...what an even bigger surprise, he had been behind a cell and in cuffs so many times in his life that even his young self didn't care any more.

Soon and woman with red hair and glasses and a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes came into the room and looked at him, behind his cell.

"Do you know where you are?" Hanji asked

No reply came from Alex

"Do you have a name?" she asked

no reply

"What were you doing outside Wall Rose?"

while Alex said nothing he remembered everything...his childhood, the pain, the torture, the escape and the Fight

"Boy..Do you understand what we are saying?" asked Erwin

Alex lowered his head, no answer came out

"Lets give the boy some time its obvious tha.."

"Erwin!" said Hanji

The two looked to see Alex who was breathing heavily, while his blue eyes turned red and was filled with anger Hanji and Erwin were very surprised at this, more so when Alex started to kick and scream trying to get out of his chains, the two continued to watch until Alex stopped due to exhaustion.

"Are you Finished?" asked Erwin

no reply

"...come on Hanji lets leave this until tomorrow" said Erwin

"...yes sir" replied Hanji

"The two left and Alex was placed under the watchful eye of the guards

* * *

><p><strong>AN chapter three done hoped you enjoyed it **


	4. Reveald

Attack on Red Eyes episode 4 Revealed

I do Not own Attack on Titan only this story

* * *

><p><strong>Present<br>**

Alex got in his own fighting stance and faced Annie while Eren and Reiner watched on, He faced Annie (who was Ultra Pissed) with his own Stoic glare there was a small moment of silence before Annie charged with a Kick to the side of the Head, Alex simply moved his head too the side to avoid the kick and sent his own kick at Her Head, Annie Blocked his foot and Grabbed it intent on throwing him over but Alex reacted quickly and with his leg he pulled her towards him and did a spinning kick at Annie's face she ducked underneath but by then Alex had already capitalized and used his momentum to trip her feet out from beneath her, once she fell Alex loomed over her and sent a punch at her face Annie's eyes widened and she moved her head and Alex's fist hit the dirt, Alex Grunted as he prepared another punch even though pain shot up through his entire arm when Suddenly Annie Wrapped her legs around Alex's neck and squeezed. Alex's neck jerked back violently under the crushing force of Annie's legs his windpipe was cut off as well, Alex tried to escape but his arms were grabbed by Annie's hands and she was putting more and more pressure on Alex's neck, Alex was getting the life chocked out of him by Annie but he wasn't going to give up at all...in a sudden display of strength and power Alex's hands broke free of Annie's grasp he then wrapped his arms around her legs and quickly stood up in the air taking her body weight with him and then with as much force as he could bring in (without reveling to much of himself) he slammed Annie down into the floor with pure force as she bounced off the dirt a boot slammed into her chest and took the air out of her lungs it also forced her eyes open and she was then struck by 2 hard punches to the face and temple and finally Grabbed by the throat.

In heavy pain and struggling for air Annie looked up into Alex's eyes and she saw that they were red, Completely red, red as blood and those eyes where staring down on her, along with a blood thirsty smile to tell the truth she was both slightly scared and confused, no one else saw those red eyes because of Alex's hair covering them But Annie saw them at there worse.

"Reiner sends his Regards" said Alex in a smartass tone and with that he released her allowing her to Breath

"How's that for "teaching her a lesson" said Alex to Reiner who alongside Eren ran to check if Annie was ok

* * *

><p><strong>Years Ago<br>**

"MOVE YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" shouted a guard as he whipped a young boy making yet knew wounds on his already scard back, the pain was to much and the boy fell to the floor and started to cry.

"GET UP! GET THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE ABOMINATION!" Shouted the guard as he started Kicking the boy causing more damage the the boys already broken body, despite the pain the boy did get up and was dragged by the guard into the testing room, more guards grabbed him and despite his screaming and struggling they strapped him down on a table and then doctors came into view one of them was holding a needle filled with serum, the very sight of that needle made the boy screams his lungs out and struggle even more violently when a sudden fist smashed him hard in the face knocking him groggy.

while he was groggy he did here several slightly muted voices including...

"Subject ..ame Alex Valkyrie"

"..rn in Trost"

"...jecting tenth..itan Serum"

A Young Alex felt the serum enter his body and rapidly change him more than it already did, it was his tenth time this has happened to him, he felt so Inhuman, he felt the rage and the bloodlust hit him, his body started to shake Violently puss started Oozing from his mouth and his eyes went to the back of his head.

This was Alex's childlife a small Titan shifter among others treated like an animal and a Ginnie pig all for the "Advancement of Humanity against the Titan threat"

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later <strong>

Hanji came into the Dungeon where Alex was being kept to in the cell, Alex himself was completely awake he hadn't slept at all through the entire night he just kept staring at the wall in front of him, much to the dismay of the guards who had to guard him all night.

"Well Good morning, my name in Hanji how are we doing today?" she openly asked smiling

".."

"Do you have a name?"

".."

"...Hmm..you look awful did you sleep at all last night?"

"Im afraid not mam the kid just stared at the wall for the entire night" said one of the guards

Hanji then just stared at Alex her eyes had been covers over by her glasses while Alex just stared back, they stared at each other until Alex brought up his hands which had chains of them and motioned them a bit, indicating he wanted them to be taken off.

"sorry kid I can't do anything until you start talking" said Hanji

Alex sighed before tiredness finally overtook him and then he collapsed onto his bed

Hanji looked at him curiously before getting on her own two feet

"Sweet dreams kid" she said before leaving the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>Present <strong>

After finishing his own meal at the dining hut and on his own he made his way back to the boys sleeping hut and when there were people laughing and talking while getting ready to go to bed Alex had there back to them and getting ready himself.

_"look at all these Fucking Idiots" _Thought Alex as he took his shirt off showing the world briefly the horrific scars on his back

_"Hell is waiting for them and they are just ignoring it as if this is nothing but a holiday" _thought Alex but unknown to him there were already a few shocked gasps from around the hut and more eyes were looking at his back

_"I wonder how many of them will either get killed off or run away on there first day of fighting the Titans,...from the looks of them the more the better" _thought Alex as he was just about to get into bed

"..Alex..."

Alex immediately froze in place and his whole body tensed up the silence in the hut was obvious that everyone had seen what they didn't want to

"A-Alex are you ok" asked Marco

"...yes..Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that those scars.."

"What About them!" snapped Alex

"Th..They look really.."

"It's none of your Damn Business!"

"Hey! Lighten up Alex! he is looking out for you!" shouted Eren

"It's none of your Damn Business either, so shut your mouth Eren!" retaliated Alex who still had his back facing the group

"Alex could you turn and face us?" asked Reiner

With a sigh Alex turned to face the group and what they saw was horrifying Alex's body was covered in the most horrific scars any of them had ever seen, hell Alex's torso and stomach was a mess of scars, unhealed scratches and burns. A few people felt like they were going to be sick, but most of them just stared an Alex in disbelief.

"Wow...for fuck's sake you people are like statues, yea my body is messed up but you people are going to see worse than this when you fight the Titans...so grow the Fuck up already" retorted Alex as he got into bed

"How did you get them?" came a voice

Alex couldn't believe what he just heard he sat up and looked over to the boy who said it, it was Armin

"What?" came Alex's simple reply

"Those scars...how did you get them?" asked Armin

"why would I want to tell you that" said Alex with anger in his voice Armin's question had obviously struck a nerve

Armin backed up a little defensively "I was only asking"

"Well think before You speak" said Alex

"Your acting like A real Asshole Alex you know that?" said Jean

"OH! hohoho! that is GOLDEN! IM acting like an Asshole! that is coming from the Class hoarse face Smartass!" replied Alex laughing

Jean got out of his bed and walked over to Alex, Alex got out of his Bed and waited for him everyone was watching

"I should put you in the ground Alex" said Jean angrily as he got in Alex's face

Alex smirked

"No hoarse face, back to bed with you" smirked Alex as he pointed at Jean's bed

Jean began to growl and his fist's began to tighten

"Ooohh hoarse face his getting angry" said Alex as he smirked became wider

Jean was about to strike when he was pulled back by Reiner

"He ain't worth it Jean" said Reiner as he pulled him away

"Whatever" said Jean as he got out of Reiner's grasp "This isn't over Alex!"

"Looking forward to next time!" smirked Alex waving Jean goodbye

"And you!" said Reiner as he attention turned towards Alex and glared "That's enough out of you!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Reiner...

"Just stay out of my way" said Alex as he got into his own bed

Alex ignored the whispers of awe and disgust that were passed around between the cadets and went to sleep

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Female sleeping hut Annie was Wide awake as she recalled what happened earlier today...<p>

Overpowered, Defeated then almost beaten to a pulp with just those two hit's but then...those eyes...those red eyes what were they

_"Who or What are you Alex?" _thought Annie as she put one hand on her neck were Alex had strangled her

_"I will not let this go..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey Guys so I know probably most of you are wishing fire, Ash and Brimstone down upon Alex right now...hell If I hadn't made this story I probably would as well **

**And well I don't particularly know how the Human Body reacts to having the Titan serum put into it let alone ten times so if anyone knows please let me know, that will be much appreciated.**

**Other then that I hope you enjoyed it **


	5. Truth and Pain

Attack on Red eyes episode 5 Truth and pain

I do NOT own Attack on Titan

* * *

><p>Alex woke up on a early new day, the sun was shining through the windows of the Boys sleeping hut, with a throbbing headache Alex got out of bed and put his uniform on, while the other boys where just getting up Alex walked out of the Boys sleeping hut and walked to the food hut, it was the usual shitty porridge and bread for him as he sat down at the darkest corner on the furthest table.<p>

He was causally eating his porridge when the others came in Alex tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible as people sat down at different tables however as he ate his porridge he did seance someone staring at him looking up as saw Annie glaring at him Alex raised an eyebrow and sent his own deadly glare at her in reply.

_"HMPH! Maybe someone hasn't learned her place from yesterday"_

The two kept glaring at each other until...

"Hey"

Alex looked up at the person who has supposedly spoke to him It was Armin

"Can I sit here?" he said

"Er..why? your friends are over there *motions head towards where Eren (who was looking at Armin blankly wondering why he would want to sit with Alex out of all people) and Mikasa (Who was just glaring at Alex herself)* why do you want to sit here?" said Alex

"Well more people are coming into the food hut and there aren't many seats left" said Armin

Alex deadpanned "Armin...there is a seat next to you friends Girlfriend Mika...*SIGH* fine"

Armin put his food down on the table opposite Alex and began to eat, Alex eventually did the same after mentally punching himself in the gut for allowing this little Mop head to sit with him.

Armin looked up at Alex and smiled, Alex raised an eyebrow in reply

"hey Alex what do you think training will be today?"

"Can't say..."

"er..well I saw you when we were doing ODM training, your were amazing Ive never seen anyone move like that"

Alex: -_- "thanks...I guess"

"Can I ask you something ?"

"You just did..."

"Erm...very funny heh heh..."

_"SOMEONE PLEASE! KILL ME NOW!"_

"Well Armin what do you want to say?" said Alex

"ok well don't you think you went a bit too hard on Annie yesterday?"

"Oh so THAT'S what its about, THAT'S the reason why you came over here let me guess Eren sent you to do his dirty work"

"No no Eren did tell me about it but im here on my own decision"

"Oh so that's supposed to make it better does it?"

"Just listen to me" said Armin "Annie is one hell of a fighter and the feat that you defeated her like the way you did is very impressive, but she was in serious pain afterwords"

"No Shit i was doing a favor for Reiner, if your looking for an apology get it from him not me"

"Don't you have any sympat.."

"No i don't!, if your tying to appeal to my Humanity don't...you'll regret it"

Armin was staring at Alex in shock almost sickened by such an act of coldness showed by a fellow Human being, Alex on the other hand having finished his porridge got up an walked away

"Remember the things on what I just said mop head...and stay away from me" said Alex

Armin just stared at Alex as he walked away while any other person would be disgusted by what Alex said to him, Armin (after the shock had past away) was looking at Alex with curiosity, to him Alex was a brand new puzzle just waiting to be solved though it certainly will be Challenging but Armin always loved a challenge.

"Armin you ok?" said Eren as he walked up to the Blonde with Mikasa behind him

"Yeah im fine Eren" replied Armin "just fine"

"That son of a bitch, I ought to beat the crap out of him" Said Eren as he glared at Alex walking away

* * *

><p><strong>Years ago... <strong>

In a damp dark cell laid a dammed boy, the boy was cut up, had scars all over him and he was beaten black and blue he was curled up in a ball crying.

_"why?"_

both tears of salty water and blood ran down his eyes as he sobbed he was starving, thirsty and was in extreme pain.

_"Why must I suffer like this...?"_

The Titan serum they injected into the boy was causing Havoc to the boys body making him throw his guts up or sometimes his own blood.

_"I hate this life"_

The cell door suddenly opened and two guards came in and dragged the boy out of his cell, after a beating or two he got dragged outside and chained up the place he was in looked like a prison, the guards then put some kind of device around his wrist one they where clear Alex (in his groggy state) saw several scientists on standby, one of them had a devise in there hand which was connected to his own devise on his wrists via a small wire.

Silence went by, Alex knew what was coming next when a sudden but not unexpected pain clamped his wrist as spikes from the devise that was on his wrist pierced his skin.

With blood drawn and with so much Titan fluid in his body with a cry of agony red lightning came from around him as Alex transformed into an ten meter young but sickly looking Titan the chains that bound him were snapped instantly as he transformed but when he reached his maximum Titan form, rail spikes were shot out of cannons to keep Titan Alex at bay.

Alex opened his eyes he was in his Titan form but couldn't move a muscle since he was already bound by the spikes that were shot out by the cannons, despite this Alex shrieked and squirmed using every ounce of his ruined strength to struggle his way out and go on a rampage...but he couldn't he was condemned to live this way.

Once he had finally stopped several men climbed to top of Alex's Titan form and stopped at the nape each of them had Anti Titan blades one of the men with an almighty stab he plunged his blade right into the Titans neck or into Alex's arm Alex once again cried out in Agony as the blade cut its way up his arm through his shoulders just avoiding his own neck and through his other arm, adding a brand knew large scar to his already broken body.

The men continued to cut open Alex's Titans neck open servilely hurting Alex in the process until Alex could be clearly seen inside, Scientists came over and began to take notes on how Alex was connected to his Titan...that took some time while Alex was still inside trying to reel from the pain or getting his limbs and back cut open.

_"...fuck...FUCK YOU PEOPLE!" _Thought Alex as he began to cry, the pain was once again to much to bear and he Passed out

Alex woke up again in his cell his back and limbs still stinging from the pain he looked around he was back in his cell a guard walked up to his cell door and put some bread and a bottle of water through

"Eat up Maggot" snarled the Guard, the very Sight of Food sent Alex's mind into overdrive he devoured the food and drink without a second thought before curling up into a little ball and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Years Later...<strong>

Hanji sat there eyes glued to Alex as he stared back at her evenly it had been a week now since they found him and contact between them and him had been minimal at best Hanji, despite being a clever of not somewhat crazy scientist was beginning to get a bit frustrated with the lack of progress.

With a sigh Hanji got up and began to walk out of the room she had much more important things to do than stare at this intriguing yet Boring specim..

"Alex"

Hanji turned around and looked at the boy, eyes slightly widened

"Im Sorry?"

"...My name is Alex..Alex Valkyrie"

Hanji sat back down intrigued with this boy

"why didn't you say anything before?"

"...I was scared"

"Scared of what?"

"You..the guards..that big man that you was with not to long ago"

Hanji smiled

"Don't worry we wont hurt you" she said

"Your lying" said Alex with a rising anger in his voice "you people always fucking lie your gonna hurt me, torture me and do experiments on me aren't you" spat Alex his eyes Going red, the same red eyes she first saw a week ago

Hanji was very surprised and shocked by this this boy had been tortured?!

Her glasses where covering her eyes "nobody is going to hurt I promise you that so why don't you tell me what exactly happened to you and i will do all i can to help you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day...<strong>

The recruits of the 104th cadet core lined up perfectly among the field awaiting the Commador to shout instructions to them Alex was among them with his usual glare on his face.

"ATTENTION!" yelled the Commador *everyone stood at attention*

"ALRIGHT MAGGOT WHORES LISTEN UP!, TODAY YOU WILL BE DOING A EXPEDITION TO A OBJECTIVE POINT AND COMING BACK! THE WALK IS THROUGH A LARGE, DENSE AND RIGID FOREST AREA! YOU WILL BE PUT INTO GROUPS FOR THIS EXPEDITION! YOU WILL BE EXPECTED TOO TREAT THIS THIS EXPEDITION LIKE A TEST!, FOR YOUR GROUP WILL BE GRADED! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he bellowed

"YES SIR!" the Cadets yelled

Alex put his gear on his horse and climbed as he and his group got ready to move his group consisted of him, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Annie, Reiner and Marco.

They had been traveling on horse back for ten hours and it was getting dark

"Ok guys we should rest here lets tie the horses up and let a fire started" said Reiner

The rest of the group got there kit out, tied up there horses and made a few fires Alex was as quite as the grave as he nibbled on a piece of bread, not really feeling that hungry. The group ate, drank and chatted to one another as Alex stayed quiet but a hand suddenly prodded his shoulder

Alex's head spun around to give a deadly, cruel and hostile glare at the person who tapped him, it was Sasha who immediately flinched in fear and backed up

"H..hey a..are you g..gonna finish..that" she managed to say pointing at the bread

Alex looked at the bread in his hand and then back to Sasha

"*SIGH* Take it...Greedy Bitch" said Alex as he handed the bread to Sasha, she took it but she also looked hurt at Alex's words

Alex could also feel the Glare of Annie looking at him

_"Ugh you kidding me?!, Stupid Bitch has been glaring at me all day"_

Alex stood up and headed into the forest

"Hey Alex Where are you going!" called Eren

"For a walk" Alex replied

"But we have to stay Together!" shouted Eren

"try and stop me you jumped up little Prick" Alex retorted

"WHAT" yelled Eren standing up only to be grabbed by Mikasa "He ain't worth it Eren"

"Yo Mikasa try and keep a better handle on your boy toy" said Alex Earning a Glare form Mikasa and a laugh from Jean

"That's it! im gonna beat the hell out of you!" yelled Eren getting free from Mikasa's grip and walking up to Alex

"You sure you wanna do that Eren? you see I know a guy that is able to knock you on your ass before you even knew what hit you...Im that guy" said Alex with a smug smile on his face

"I gonna punch that smile right off your face!" said Eren as he charged

"Bring it on Mother Fucker" retorted Alex

Eren swung a punch right at Alex's face Alex blocked it and quickly and ruthlessly twisted Eren's arm, Eren yelped under the pain but Alex kneed him hard in the hip and spun him around...

Eren suddenly found himself on the ground in a dazed state, for a few seconds he didn't know what day it was or what he was doing only Alex stood over him staring into his eyes

"Told ya" said Alex as he waled off into the forest

Mikasa growled and took off after Alex but was stopped by Annie

"Ill go after him..you look after Eren" said Annie

Annie found Alex (eventually) standing under a tree looking into more of the forest she gave yet another glare

"Ya know You've been glaring like that at me all day now Annie, you ought to stop" said Alex

"Listen Alex I don't know who or what you are, but I want answers" Threatened Annie

"Ohh scary" said Alex looking at her

"When we were wrestling yesterday you had red eyes...What the hell are you Alex" said Annie who's glare intensified

"...I don't know what your talking about" said Alex as he turned away from her that only seemed to Piss her off more

"Don't you give me that" said Annie walking towards Alex "I wanna know what you really are"

Alex as quick as lightning turned to confront Annie With his Anti Titan blades at the ready Annie's eyes Widened and she did the same, the two stood there ready to strike at each other if need be.

"Fuck...off" threatened Alex

"Make Me...Your Not Facing Eren This time" said Annie

"Eren's a little Bitch, How could he possibly kill all of the Titans when he gets his ass handed to him all the time, and your no different i beat you once I can to it again" said Alex

Annie and Alex stared each other down neither one willing to back down

"Come on then" threatened Alex

"HEY...HEY STOP!" came as voice It was Reiner and Marco they quickly got in the middle of Annie and Alex, Marco managed to bring Annie away from Alex while Reiner confronted him.

"Now I don't know what the hell is getting into you Alex, But it stops now understand!" said Reiner who was getting into Alex's face

"What she started it so I was about to "teach her Another lesson" said Alex Sarcastically but he was then grabbed by Reiner and threw into a tree before he had time to react Reiner was upon him and pushed him up against the tree

"If I have to smack your ass around to put you in your place, Don't think I wont!" said Reiner who was in Alex's face

"Get off me you big Basterd!" yelled Alex and with his strength pushed Reiner away from him

"Just stay in line! and you and me wont have any future problems" glared Reiner and he walked off

Alex watched as Reiner left

"Tch Asshole"

After a few minutes Alex decides to head back to camp himself but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a howl in the distance...though it wasn't like a normal howl, it was a low strange whistle and it can put a chill to the bone.

Alex having heard it smiled, he knew what it was and he new the creature that made that Whistle

"Heh...the next few days should be fun...sleep tight people"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done hoped you liked it R and R  
><strong>

**By the way Just for the Hell of it Alex's theme song is: Monster by Skillit suits him perfectly **


	6. Secrets and Gore

Attack on Red eyes episode 6 Secrets and Gore

I do not own attack on Titan Only this story so please enjoy

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning early enough to barely see the sun on the horizon, Alex slowly got out of his sleeping bag and put on his 3DM gear and walked off into the cold morning, his warm breath made mist as he breathed, the air was like a cold dagger in his throat, he walked and walked and walked some more until he was on top of a hill.<p>

He sat down on top of that hill, and while taking deep breaths he watched the sun rise it was so peaceful to him despite the air being ice cold and harsh a small and very rare smile made its way onto Alex's face it was...peaceful and beautiful seeing the world like this it made him forget the Monster that he was and the painful fire that was inside him, however that smile was immediately cast away from his face when he felt a presence coming from behind him.

It was Armin

"Morning Alex" Armin happily cheered making Alex flinch

"hi..." Alex groaned

"Its beautiful ain't it"

"Hm?"

"The sun rise"

"...yeah..beautiful...Armin why are you here?"

"well i couldn't sleep and I saw you getting up and walking away so...I kinda followed you"

"-_- did you now...?"

"yeah sorry about that I know its rude"

"you think?"

"...Alex...can i ask you a few questions?"

"You seem to be doing that a lot Armin, What is it this time?"

"Have you ever wondered what life is like outside the walls?"

"no"

Armin was taken back slightly by how blunt and serious Alex's answer was

"not even..."

"no"

"How about..."

"NO"

"but Humanity..."

"NO! Armin i don't!" said Alex who glared daggers at Armin, Armin backed up before letting his head loosely hang on his shoulders

"why did you join up...?" said Armin who's eyes were hidden behind the long blond hair

"To kill Titan's what else" said Alex who's facial expression had gone back to his usual stoic, emotionless and the classic "I don't give a fuck" gaze

"Liar"

Alex raised an eyebrow at Armin who's face was still hidden away

"throughout training you have always been the one to either push everyone away and do things by yourself, or you just slack off, you don't get on well with anyone, and along with those scars and that attitude, you've must have went through an experience that changed your opini.."

Armin was then roughly lifted up his face was inches away from Alex's, Alex stood a full head and shoulders over Armin so Armin's feet easily dangled in the air The blonde was a light weight anyway.

"Listen here you blond little fucker!, I don't give a ratsass about what you and others think of me! I like being on my own! I can focus on myself and not to have others slow me down! and if you mention my scars one more time! I'll kill you myself! GOT THAT!" said Alex as he held Armin firmly in his grasp

Armin looked into Alex's now red eyes (in which he had noticed) and saw both hatred and anger in them, but he also saw the a lot of sadness and hurt in them as well, and that did get him thinking.

Alex let Armin go

"Don't try and figure me out Armin...You wont like what you'll find" said Alex as he walked away, his voice now at a softness he had never heard before.

_"those Red eyes"_ thought Armin

_"Who or what is he?"_

As Armin stood up and left the hill but not before he heard a strange Whistle sound coming from all round the forest the whistle itself was low and strange, but also had very creepy tone to it Armin felt a chill go down his spine and quickly ran after Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Years Ago...<strong>

Alex was once again dragged out of his cage by the guards and taken to a large combat arena tho he was just a experiment to them he was taught hand to hand combat skills well, "taught" would be the wrong word it was more likely beaten into him than anything else Alex just had to bear through the pain and learn from it.

he was thrown into the arena where another boy had been placed they looked at each other contently they both had been filled with drugs and knew what is going to happen next...

"FIGHT!" they both heard a voice say, standing above them was a crowd of spectators most of them were scientists

With a blood curling cry the boy charged towards Alex he barely had time blocked the boys fist that was aimed at his face however he had no time to stop a knee that was going toward his stomach.

"Kaargh!"

Blood and saliva came out of Alex's mouth as he narrowly dodged another punch, he then swung a fast left hook and the boys face and connected, while the boy was temporary immobilized Alex swung a kick and hit the boy dead in the jaw knocking out a few teeth in the processes while the boy went down Alex Jumped on top of him and rained down punches upon the boy, but the boy had managed to overpower Alex and threw him off him.

they both stood up at the same time and got into fighting stances this time Alex was the first one to attack by sending a punch to the boys midsection the boy blocked and held the punch, Alex then pulled the boy in and headbutted him breaking his nose, despite this the boy held in the pain and with a battle cry he swung his fist into the elbow joint of Alex's arm that he held onto and cracked it open.

Alex's yelled in pain before he was swung over onto his back, the boy then began to strangle him the boy was screaming as he applied as much pressure on Alex's throat as possible Alex struggled and squirmed with all his might to get free but it was no use his version started to go pale and his face began to get blue as his life force was getting taken away from him.

In a last ditch effort to save his own life Alex used his free arm to search for anything to use as a weapon, he felt and picked up a rock that happened to have a sharp point attached to it, and with as much strength as he could muster and smacked the rock clean into the boys temple knocking the boy groggy, as he got off Alex, Alex himself gasped for air as he began to get up. With no hesitation he snapped his bad arm back into place with a pained yelp, he then with pure reflexes and with red eyes blocked and flipped over the boy onto his back.

With his thumbs Alex went right for the eyes and started to gauge the boys eyes out and his thumbs sunk in and blood squirted out the Boy let out a screech of pure agony Alex let out his own bloodthirsty cry before picking up the rock and began to beat the boys skull into pure mush with it once the boy's brains were everywhere including all over Alex did he stop.

"Excellent The serum worked...take the subject back to his cell" said one of the scientists.

As Alex was dragged back to his cell he got his reward...an extra loaf of bread.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Years Later...<br>**

Hanji was walking towards the front door of her commanding officer Commander Erwin her face was stoic but underneath she was completely and utterly horrified with what the young Alex had told her, beaten, tortured, drugged and even molested! (however he did not tell her about the Titan shifting) all for the excuse of science, and Human advancement against the Titans...now she was a scientist herself but she'd NEVER do anything like what she had heard...even to Titans!.

She knocked three times on Commander Erwin's door

"Come in" came the reply from inside

Hanji came in and immediately walked over to Erwin's desk as she did a salute Erwin immediately noticed something was wrong he could tell by the look that Hanji had on her face it was a mixture of grief and sadness.

"Hanji...What is wrong?" said Erwin

"I...just had a conversation with our guest"

"...you mean the boy?"

"yes his name is Alex, Alex Valkyrie originally from the Trost district"

"Originally?"

"Yes...I just found out a lot about him"

"Is that the reason why your looking so glum?"

"Yes sir"

Erwin put away some papers that he was going to sign and looked at Hanji

"Tell me what he told you"

Hanji sighed

"Alex told me that his mother and father were murdered when he was very young and...he was kidnapped and sold to an organization, he along with other boys and girls were were tortured..beaten...subjugated...Drugged!...and even Molested! throughout all there childhood all in the name of science and making a super soldier to combat the Titans!" sad Hanji who almost yelled as her anger and grief got the better of her.

"Calm down Hanji" said Erwin even though his eyes were slightly widened, even he was shocked with what he just heard

"We'll try got get him adopted into a loving family..."

"We'll all do respect sir his childhood has been taken from him, he has seen things no child should see, I don't think putting him back into society would be a good idea" said Hanji

"Very well, what would you suggest?" said Erwin

"Let me think about it" replied Hanji she gave a salute and left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done, hoped you enjoyed it, leave a review if you feel like it  
><strong>


End file.
